Howabout an Interview? Howabout Not...
by Ami Quinton
Summary: The BrotherHood gets interviewed. Lord help us all.
1. Speed Your Way to Insanity! Pietro's In...

Disclaimers: I do not own any Xmen Evo characters, only the lady asking questions (Julia Cambell) is mine. Pietro would also like to add that he does not appreciate having his time wasted with stupid pointless humor fics, especially interviews.  
  
Me- Why's that, Pietro?  
  
Pietro- Cause I could be out RUNNING, that's why!  
  
Me- Well......I'll give you one very good reason you WILL like this interview.  
  
Pietro- ::raises a brow:: Yeah? What?  
  
Me- You get to be treated like a god.  
  
Pietro- ::grins:: Hmmmm......good reason.  
  
Me- You wanna do the interview now?  
  
Pietro- Oh yeah. Get on with the interviewin', baby! I love interviews? Are ya kiddin'? I could be interviewed all day! Why I could even----  
  
Me- ZIP IT, Pietro. On with the show....  
  
~*~  
  
Julia Cambell, a young lady of 21 who respects mutants and is doing studies on them, has just finished up her interviews with the XMen team. Now, she heads her way down to the BrotherHood hangout to begin her interviews with them. Pietro is her first candidate. Boy....is she ever in for a treat. ::snicker::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(At the BrotherHood house, Julia sits on a couch opposite Pietro Maximoff, not knowing hardly a thing about him, other then that he is a mutant, a sophomore ((Writer's note- I'm assuming that's correct.)), and is 16 years old. She takes out her little notebook and pen, smoothes out her skirt, and with a very pleasant smile begins the interview......overlooking the fact that Pietro is constantly getting in and out of his seat, as if he can't sit still.)  
  
Julia- So, let's begin. And how are you, Mr. Maximoff?  
  
Pietro- Bored! Geez this is a long interview! When will it be over?  
  
Julia- ::after a moment of silence:: Uhh...it hasn't even started yet! Would you mind sitting down?  
  
Pietro- ::who had been pacing around his seat:: No! I can't sit down.  
  
Julia- Please, I must insist.  
  
Pietro- ::sighs:: Ok fine. But what do I get if I do?  
  
Julia- ::arches a brow at him:: A lollipop? ::she was being sarcastic::  
  
Pietro- Oooo! A lollipop? I love sugar! I am the sugar king! Okay, interview lady, I'm sitting down. But for SEVEN lollipops.  
  
Julia- You can call me Ms. Cambell. And why seven?  
  
Pietro- Easy. One for each day of the week. ::grins::  
  
Julia- ::blinks:: Okay......fine. Seven it is.  
  
Pietro- Goodie! ::he takes a seat quite quickly::  
  
Julia- *eh-hem* Ok, so, first things firs, Mr. Maximoff. What's your codename?  
  
Pietro- QuickSilver! But you can call me "His Lordship". Forget that Mr. Maximoff stuff.  
  
Julia- ::has a rather unimpressed look on her face:: Yes, well, Quicksilver it is then. Or, if you prefer, I can just call you "The Boy with No Lollipops."  
  
Pietro- Ehh.......uhh no that's ok. Pietro is fine.  
  
Julia- ::smirks:: Very well. All right so let's see... ::looks over her notes:: Says here you're a student at Bayville High.....16 years old---  
  
Pietro- Almost seventeen.  
  
Julia- Yeah......uhm you, oh! Says you're an honor student!  
  
Pietro- ::with a very vain grin:: Yep. That is me.  
  
Julia- That's impressive. Compared to your friends, your grades are outstanding. Hmm, why is such a bright boy as yourself with the likes of these kids?  
  
Pietro- Well someone has to lead them.  
  
Julia- I see.....and what is your favorite subject at school?  
  
Pietro- Track! ::he answers without hesitation::  
  
Julia- Track is not a subject, Pietro.....it's part of gym class.  
  
Pietro- ::shrugs:: Well, it's a subject to me. The subject of how I can run faster then anyone else.  
  
Julia- I take it your power is speed? ::sarcastically::  
  
Pietro- Yes. Give the lady a medal.  
  
Julia- ::gives him a look:: What's your least favorite subject?  
  
Pietro- Ungh! Any class. They're all so boring.  
  
Julia- But you do so well in them.  
  
Pietro- Yeah, well, I usually get all the homework done in about......2 seconds......5 if it's really tough....and that gives me a lot of time to sit around in class doing nothing....well, there's throwing spitballs at Evan Daniels.....but that's another story.  
  
Julia- ::she tries hard to stifle a giggle:: Ah hah....sooo....let's move on...::she scribbles something down:: Next question. Do you like your high school?  
  
Pietro- ::grins widely:: Oh yes.  
  
Julia- Why is that?  
  
Pietro- Girls. Ooo......lotsa pretty chicks at Bayville. And they all want me.  
  
Julia- Oh really? ::raising both brows:: Well, I won't get involved in your uhm...*eh-hem*, love life. All right, howabout your favorite hobby?  
  
Pietro- Running.  
  
Julia- Sport?  
  
Pietro- Running!  
  
Julia- Past time?  
  
Pietro- Running!!  
  
Julia- All right, I see a theme here.....::scribbles more notes down:: Is there anything you like to do besides running?  
  
Pietro- I thought we weren't gonna discuss my love life? ::sly grin::  
  
Julia- Uh huh...I see. Moving on. What's your favorite food?  
  
Pietro- Hmmmmm..........sugar.  
  
Julia- That's an ingredient. Favorite FOOD.  
  
Pietro- Ok ok. Uhm.....Sugar Daddies! Cause that describes me best.  
  
Julia- ::finding it hard to believe this kid. She goes to her next segment which reads "Personal Opinions" and shakes her head. She already knew where this was heading::  
  
Julia- All right, Pietro......on a scale of 1-10, how do you rate yourself?  
  
Pietro- 1 million.  
  
Julia- ONE through TEN, Pietro.  
  
Pietro- All right! Ten.  
  
Julia- And why do you feel you deserve a 10?  
  
Pietro- ::stands up, does a model pose, and grins:: Why do you think?  
  
Julia- ::blink blink:: Okaaaaay......what about your personality? Are you friendly?  
  
Pietro- ::sits down and puts a hand to his chin:: What do you mean by friendly exactly?  
  
Julia- Well....usually the word "friendly" implies that one acts kindly around other people and is sociable.  
  
Pietro- ::yawns:: Yeah I guess.  
  
Julia- Whose your best friend?  
  
Pietro- Is that a trick question?  
  
Julia- Why would that be a trick question? ::rubbing the bridge of her nose::  
  
Pietro- Cause......my best friend is myself.  
  
Julia- Oh, are you saying you don't have any best friends?  
  
Pietro- Oh no I do! There's Lance.....but I just think I'm better to myself then anyone else is.  
  
Julia- Yeah. You know what Pietro? They have a word for that.  
  
Pietro- Yeah?  
  
Julia- Yeah.....it's called VANITY. ::she flips the page:: All right, let's get a little more technical here. When did you first discover your mutant abilities?  
  
Pietro- Ah, that was the greatest day of my life! ::smiles brightly::  
  
Julia- I'm sure it was. Tell me about it.......briefly.  
  
Pietro- Sure! ::is all excited now:: ThatwasbackwhenIwas12andIrememberitlikeitwasyesterdayIwasinelementaryschooli ngym  
  
classonedayandIwasinthemiddleofmakingEvanDanielslifemiserableIwasrunningafte rhim  
  
whilehewasonhisskateboardandIwashavingabitoftroublecatchinguptohimandsomethi nginsideofmesaidGOGOGOandbeforeIrealizedwhathappenedIspedoffasifsomeoneturne donaturbo  
  
boosterandWHAM...Iknockedhimoffhisskateboardandheevendidfiveorsixflipsfromth eimpact!!OhManitwasgreat!!  
  
Julia- ::is silent, blinking at him:: Uhm......ok, well know what? We'll just skip that part....  
  
Pietro- Whywhywhy?? That's the best story you'll ever here. The pinnacle of my life.  
  
Julia- Uh yes, well, I did write down the important parts. ::looks down at the blank line and just smiles back at him:: So moving on...  
  
Pietro- Hey! Where's my lollipops?  
  
Julia- We haven't finished the interview yet.  
  
Pietro- Well I want a lollipop now or I'm oughtta here! ::gets up and acts as if he's ready to take off::  
  
Julia- OH look at that. I just happen to have a Charms pop right here....::reaches into her bag and takes out one from a ziploc bag that reads "Preschool Interviews"::  
  
Pietro- ::in a zip he has it in his mouth and is sitting back down::  
  
Julia- Happy now?  
  
Pietro- For the moment.  
  
Julia- ::sighs:: Good enough. Okay since you're somewhat.....patience- impaired, I'll skip a few of these and ask you this...what is one topic you'd like to talk most about?  
  
Pietro- Can we talk about sex ed? I love how they take out those bananas to put the condoms on. It's so funny!! ::laughs::  
  
Julia- o-o Uhm.....I don't have any bananas.....and certainly not any condoms.  
  
Pietro- No problem Interview Lady! I got both! Be right back.....::he dashes off and in about 1 second and a huge gust of wind he's back in his chair, and she is holding a whole bunch of bananas and a box of condoms::  
  
Julia- ::stares at the bananas and condoms:: ((Writer cracks up at this image. LOL))  
  
Julia- You aren't serious?  
  
Pietro- Course I am! Sex ed is thoroughly entertaining. Know what? Maybe THAT could be my favorite subject......well after track anyway.  
  
Julia- ::puts the items down on the table in front of them:: Look, Pietro, I'm not a sex ed. teacher. ::her face is red:: This is an interview.  
  
Pietro- Duh! I know it is. But you asked what topic I wanted to talk about.  
  
Julia- Yes......that is true. Howabout though, we go for your second choice?  
  
Pietro- ::pouts:: Well if we have to. Ooooo I know! Let's talk about how they make those Sugar Daddies. I've always wanted to know!  
  
Julia- I am not a candy maker.  
  
Pietro- Why not? You're sweet enough. ::flirting as usual::  
  
Julia- ::this takes her by complete surprise, and now her face is as red as a beet:: ....you think so?  
  
Pietro- Yeah......I mean anyone who carries lollipops around for her interviews has got to be nice.  
  
Julia- ::a smile creeping over her lips:: Well......thank you.....Pietro. That's a nice thing to say.  
  
Pietro- I know alot of nice things to say! For instance....::he zips out of his chair and over to her in a blink, standing to her side with arms folded and a cocky grin:: ....you sure look great in that outfit. Got a hot date tonight?  
  
Julia- ::blushing madly:: No.....I always dress like this. It's professional.  
  
Pietro- Yeah I'd say! Professional dancer?  
  
Julia- NO! I am not a dancer!  
  
Pietro- ::pouts:: You mean you wouldn't dance for me?  
  
Julia- NO, I would not dance for you! Would you please get back in your seat?  
  
Pietro- ::shrugs, and goes back to his seat. He pouts with big puppy eyes::  
  
Julia- Mr. Maximoff, stop that.  
  
Pietro- Huh fine, whatever. I won't say another word on it. I'll just be a poor deprived boy who does not get to see one little dance.  
  
Julia- ::a bit miffed:: What do you take me for, Mr. Maximoff?  
  
Pietro- A pretty lady. And didn't we agree on Pietro? ::he flicks the finished lollipop stick at her::  
  
Julia- ::brushing it off her lap while trying to keep her composure:: All right let's just forget about me. This about you!  
  
Pietro- Awww! You're so kind.  
  
Julia- PLEASE.....can we go to the next level here?  
  
Pietro- Ooooo! But we haven't even gotten to first base yet! ::smirks:: It's the bananas, right?  
  
Julia- MISTER MAXIMOFF....we shall refrain from further talk of sexual issues, do you understand??  
  
Pietro- What?? I said bananas! ::shrugs innocently::  
  
Julia- ::gives him a threatening glare::  
  
Pietro- All right, all right. ::sighs and pouts again, putting his legs up on the arm of the chair and folding his arms::  
  
Julia- ::after a controlled breath, goes onto her next page:: How fast can you run?  
  
Pietro- I've never clocked myself.  
  
Julia- Aren't you at all curious?  
  
Pietro- Eh, who cares? I can outrun anything.  
  
Julia- Well it would be interesting.  
  
Pietro- Not for me.  
  
Julia- What DO you find interesting?  
  
Pietro- ::sits up and leans forward in his chair:: How is it we always return to this subject? You want me don't you? ::grinning with a glaze in his eyes::  
  
Julia- ::jumps from her seat:: MISTER MAXIMOFF!  
  
Pietro- ::fluttering eyelids:: Yeees?  
  
Julia- What did I just tell you?  
  
Pietro- That you want me?  
  
Julia- NO! I told you to refrain from further talk of sexual issues!  
  
Pietro- Oh, I get it, you're shy!  
  
Julia- ::clenching her fists::  
  
Pietro- It's all right. I understand. I'm just too hard to resist.  
  
Julia- LOOK, Mister....either drop it or NO MORE LOLLIPOPS.  
  
Pietro- ::puts a hand over his mouth, then pretends to zip it shut::  
  
Julia- ::sits down a heavy sigh:: Good. Now let's finish this interview already.  
  
Pietro- ......  
  
Julia- Let's talk about family. Have any siblings?  
  
Pietro- .........  
  
Julia- No? Howabout parents or whoever are your guardians?  
  
Pietro- ...........  
  
Julia- Why no answer?  
  
Pietro- ............  
  
Julia- ::sighs, putting hands over her face:: You can talk, Pietro.  
  
Pietro- Okay. ::grins::  
  
Julia- Let's just skip to the last question. What is your over- all goal in life?  
  
Pietro- Hmmm.......I hope to be worshipped by the world.  
  
Julia- I figured as much.  
  
Pietro- Hey! That's my goal, what can I say?  
  
Julia- All right, well.......I thank you for your time. ::she gets up, gathering her things:: It was.......a very......interesting experience, interviewing you. I'll be sure to remember this one. ::heads for the door::  
  
Pietro- ::gets up and taps her on the shoulder just before she walks out::  
  
Julia- What? ::turns to him::  
  
Pietro- Want a banana? ::waves one in front of her, grinning slyly::  
  
Julia- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ::runs out of the house, dropping papers and everything::  
  
~End~  
  
Hope you enjoyed this, I sure had fun writing it ^_^ I'll do other characters if I get enough requests! Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you did. :)  
  
~Ami~ 


	2. Bring the House Down, Why Don't Ya? Lan...

Disclaimers:: Lance Alvers, aka Avalanche, is owned by the makers of XMen Evolution. Damn!  
  
First I'd like to thank everyone for their great reviews. :) It's my only reason for ever posting to Fanfiction.net. The authors here all rule :) (Well maybe not ALL of them....o.o)  
  
Okie so here is the interview with Lance. Oh poor Julia.....  
  
  
  
Julia Cambell is once again making her way to the BrotherHood house. This time, she has gotten herself a huge bag of candy....just in case. She looks reluctant, but when she reaches the door she knocks on it loudly.  
  
The door creaks open, and Todd peaks out. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Julia Cambell. Here to interview your friend Lance Alvers." She blinks at the odd-looking boy.  
  
"Oh Julia!! You're the Lollipop Lady! No fair you gave all those pops to Pietro, yo! I want some too!" He holds out his hands.  
  
Julia only crunches her face and gives him a handful from her candybag.  
  
"Lady, you're cool." He then hops away back inside, leaving the door ajar. Trying very hard to keep herself composed, Julia walks in and looks around for Lance, but she spots him quickly on the TV couch, watching some biker movie.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Alvers?"  
  
He turns around and eyes widen. A big grin spreads across his face. "Yes?"  
  
"Good. I'm Julia, here for your interview." ::She takes a seat where she did the last time:: "Would you mind sitting across from me?"  
  
"Not at all..." Lance gets up and in quite an exaggerated macho kind of manner only he is capable of, takes the seat across from her, propping his legs up on the table between them.  
  
Julia smiled at him. "My first impression of you is a good one, Mr. Alvers."  
  
He blinks at her a moment, then grins even wider.  
  
"All right......so I will get my book here....." ::reaches into her bag and gets out her notebook and pencil:: "I start all interviews with some basics."  
  
"Ask away, beautiful." ((Yes, Lance is just the King of Pick-Up lines, ain't he?))  
  
".....yes, so, what is your codename, and what is your ability?"  
  
Lance- ::stretches out slightly, then cracks his knuckles:: It's Avalanche, and I can rock anybody's world." ::more ridiculously large grins::  
  
Julia- ::thinks to herself 'Great. Another hormonal teenager. How do all these boys survive together?' She quickly erases that thought from her head:: Uh, mind describing to me, scientifically, what it is you can do?  
  
Lance- If I gotta. I can create sonic waves that can ya know, destroy stuff. It works especially well when aimed at the ground.  
  
Julia- My....sounds destructive all right. But you don't use it in such a way, do you Mr. Alvers?  
  
Lance- ::angel face:: Why never, Ms. Cambell.  
  
Julia- Uh-huh. And how old are you?  
  
Lance- How old are YOU?  
  
Julia- I'm not the one being interviewed.  
  
Lance- Yes, but, I was curious.  
  
Julia- Do you want to skip that question, Mr. Alvers?  
  
Lance- Geez.....women. No, I'll tell ya. Seventeen.  
  
Julia- So I take it you're a senior?  
  
Lance- Yep.  
  
Julia- That's impressive. ::refrains from saying "For someone like you":: Do you like your High School.  
  
Lance- No.  
  
Julia- Why?  
  
Lance- Cause everyone there is a bunch of dweebs and I have to deal with Shades Boy and his team of X-Geeks. ::pounds fists together::  
  
Julia- Shades Boy...I'm not familiar with that mutant.  
  
Lance- ::laughs:: Scott Summers. He's such a loser.  
  
Julia- Oh! I interviewed him.......how ironic, his opinions of you were very similar.  
  
Lance- ::growls::  
  
Julia- Well, do you have a favorite class?  
  
Lance- Gym.  
  
Julia- Because?  
  
Lance- ::smirks:: Three words for ya. Girls' Locker Room.  
  
Julia- Right. Gotcha.  
  
Julia- Least favorite class?  
  
Lance- Uhh......that would have to be math.  
  
Julia- Can't blame you. Math can be a tough subject to understand.  
  
Lance- Oh it's not the subject itself.......it's Pietro. I mean the guy's like my best friend but he gets so bored in Math cause it's the last class before we get out.....and he starts to do things like tap incessantly on his desk so fast it sounds like a freaking tap dance convention.....and then the SPITBALLS, and the humming, and the paper planes, and the tying everyone's shoelaces together, and the......ARRRG!  
  
Julia- Heh.......Pietro.....yes, well, I can believe that, Mr. Alvers.  
  
Lance- Can you ditch the Mr. Alvers thing?  
  
Julia- Oh sorry. What would you like to be called, just Lance?  
  
Lance- Nah.  
  
Julia- Lancelot then?  
  
Lance- AAAAAAAH! NO!  
  
Julia- ::grins with a chuckle::  
  
Lance- I guess Lance will have to do.  
  
Julia- ::goes to her next page:: How do you rate yourself on a scale of 1- 10?  
  
Lance- ::thinks very hard on this:: I have a lot of scales.  
  
Julia- What?  
  
Lance- Scales. There's too many of them. Which are we talking about?  
  
Julia- Uh....you're personality, you're over-all self.  
  
Lance- That's too general.  
  
Julia- ::closes eyes for a moment:: Ok well just pick a number from 1- 10 then.  
  
Lance- But none of those are my favorite numbers!  
  
Julia- -.- Well.......what IS your favorite number then?  
  
Lance- 53.  
  
Julia- Why 53? ::blinks::  
  
Lance- ::grinning:: That was the number of times I punched a certain individual after one too many paper planes...  
  
Julia- .....I thought Mr. Maximoff was your friend.  
  
Lance- He is. But he just needs to be pounded now and then. Everyone does. ::wicked grin::  
  
Julia- ::looking scared now:: I certainly hope that wouldn't include me!  
  
Lance- ::blinking in shock for a second and puts a hand to his chest:: No way! I don't hit girls.....but...uhm....I'd give you 53 of something else....::grins VERY mischievously::  
  
Julia- ::sweatdrops:: ON to the next question......  
  
Lance- Heard you had lollipops.  
  
Julia- ::sighs:: Word gets around I take it.  
  
Lance- Uh, yeah, when you have someone around like Pietro, word gets around. In 1.5 seconds.  
  
Julia- Yes. I. See. Well here....knock yourself out. ::hands him the candy bag::  
  
Lance- All right!! ::then he frowns::  
  
Julia- What's wrong?  
  
Lance- Eh.....I owe Todd 5 bucks now.  
  
Julia- I won't ask why. So shall we move on? Tell me about your family.  
  
Lance- This IS my family. ::he unwraps a lollipop and starts to suck on it rather intently::  
  
Julia- Well yes, but, I mean blood lines, you know, REAL family. ::arching a brow at him::  
  
Lance- I don't give a damn about my family. What's the next question?  
  
Julia- Hm, I see. ::flips page:: Whose your best friend? And whose your worst enemy?  
  
Lance- Best friend is Pietro.......worst enemy is Shades Boy. Geez. This ain't Rocket Science, ya know.  
  
Julia- ::purses her lips:: It's one of the questions.  
  
Lance- ::seemingly very purposefully licking that lollipop in a sensuous manner:: Any interesting questions?  
  
Julia- ::looks through her book:: Well there IS love life questions.....::watching him go at that lollipop and unintentionally staring::  
  
Lance- Bin-go!  
  
Julia- All right......first question is, who was your first girlfriend?  
  
Lance- ::stops and pouts:: Can we skip this question?  
  
Julia- ::gives him a wry smile:: If you'd like.....next is, when was your first intimate experience?  
  
Lance- ::blink, pout:: Next question?  
  
Julia- ::smiling almost evilly:: Third is, you're most memorable sexual experience?  
  
Lance- .........next......question? ::looking as if he'd shrink into a little ball::  
  
Julia- ::chuckling to herself:: Ever been attracted to the same sex?  
  
Lance- ::eyes go wide and is silent for a long moment::  
  
Julia- Weeeeell?  
  
Lance- Next please. ::coff::  
  
Julia- All right......ever been unfaithful?  
  
Lance- Uhhh....  
  
Julia- Had multiple orgasms?  
  
Lance- ..........  
  
Julia- ::grinning slyly:: Ever got ditched on a blind date?  
  
Lance- Okay okay!!!! ::sighs, then pouts:: Let's just skip this section....  
  
Julia- Aw. But I thought you were all up for it.  
  
Lance- ::scowling at her:: You made your point.  
  
Julia- Heh heh heh.....good. Because I'm a professional interviewer and I don't want to go off course on my interviews, do we understand, Mr. Alvers?  
  
Lance- ::pouting:: Loud and clear.  
  
-- ::just at that moment, Pietro dashes in and sits next to Lance:: --  
  
Pietro- Hi Interview Lady!  
  
Julia- Mr. Maximoff, you've had your interview. And it's Ms. Cambell.  
  
Pietro- I know. But I was so glad you decided to show your pretty self again. Can I have another lollipop? I know I said I was gonna have one for each day but I got a huge craving and ate them all last night.  
  
Julia- ::trying not to let the affect of his flattery show through, though her cheeks become a slight tint of pink:: Yes, of course, if you promise to let me finish this interview here with Lance.  
  
Pietro- ::Winks:: You got it, Julia.  
  
Julia- Ms. Cambell.  
  
Pietro- ::shrugs:: Cambell, right.  
  
Julia- ::hands him the pop:: All right, Lance, onto the next section.  
  
Lance- Thank God.....  
  
Pietro- Oh ! Heh heh heh. The love life section, aye Lance? ::pats him on the shoulder:: Poor boy. It will be all right.  
  
Lance- ::eyes shoot daggers at Pietro as he leans onto his knees::  
  
Julia- ::failing to stifle a giggle:: The question is, what's your favorite color?  
  
Pietro- HEY! I didn't get asked that! I wanna answer, lemme answer! Pickmepickmepickme! ::waves hand about wildly::  
  
Lance- .......  
  
Julia- ::cradles her face in her hands:: Go on, Pietro.  
  
Pietro- Silver! ::smiles proudly::  
  
Julia- Thank you. I am absolutely stunned to hear it. Silver? Never could of guessed. ::she looks to Lance:: Well?  
  
Lance- Red.  
  
Julia- Hm, red? And why is that?  
  
Pietro- Red? Ewwwwww, red is a gross, ugly color. Red is like......Jean Grey. Mystique. A big "F" on your school paper.  
  
Lance- Red is the color of which one implies when the word "bloody" is used, which is gonna be a certain white-haired boy's face..... ::makes a fist::  
  
Julia- Now now boys.  
  
Pietro- Ooooooo! I'm so scared! Look at me! I'm shaking! Lancie-pancie is gonna beat me up! ::gets up, sticking his tongue at him::  
  
Lance- ::twitching::  
  
Pietro- Hey Interview Lady, bet Lance didn't say how he liked Miss Kitty- Kat. And how he REALLY likes red cause that's the color of her favorite flower, roses. And that he couldn't score with her with a ten-foot pole---  
  
Lance- YOU ARE SO DEAD! ::leaps from his chair and attempts to tackle Pietro, but he dodges easily and our boy crashes onto his face::  
  
Julia- Ow. That's gotta hurt.  
  
Pietro- I'd say! ::laughing hysterically::  
  
Lance- ::dazed:: Ooo.....lookie at the Kitty stars.......  
  
Julia- ::blinks:: I suppose this interview is over.....  
  
Pietro- No it isn't! I wanna be asked more questions! ::plops down where Lance had been sitting, stepping over him::  
  
Julia- I finished you though!  
  
Pietro- Ohhhh no you didn't! Ask me what my favorite stuff is! I love it when people talk about me.  
  
Julia- Yes, I am quite aware of that.  
  
Lance- ::slowly gets up:: You are gonna die, Pietro......::puts his hands forward::  
  
Pietro- :: starting to feel a slight rumble:: Uh-oh..........  
  
Julia- o.o  
  
Lance- DIE DIE DIE!!!!!! ::the whole house shakes violently::  
  
Pietro- Eeeep! I'm oughtta here! ::zips out::  
  
Julia- HEY! What about------AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ::gets buried underneath a pile of rubble::  
  
~End.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hee hee :) Next up is Todd! Will Julia be able to climb her way out of the rubble for her next interview, find out next time on "Howabout an Interview? Howabout Not..."  
  
:P ::writer cackles and skips away::  
  
~Ami~ 


	3. Butterflies n' Applesauce! Todd's Inter...

Disclaimers: Todd Tolansky, a.k.a Toad, is not owned by me. But if he were, I'd give the poor love-starved mutant a hug every single day! ;)  
  
And so, here is Part 3. Wonderful people you are to review. Wonderful people such as yourselves get what they ask for! D (Heh heh heh...^_^)  
  
Now this starts out nicely enough......but things just build slowly. ::sly grin:: ) And of course, one particular individual has to show up again...  
  
~*~  
  
It's a rainy and somewhat dismal day, as Ms. Julia Cambell makes her way to the BrotherHood house for the 3rd time. She looked pale and rather hesitant as she walked, but, well she had climbed out of a pile of rubble and ended up in the hospital overnight the other day.  
  
Lance Alvers.  
  
She would hide from him the next time he even was within 50 yards of her.  
  
And then she frowned, realizing such a thing would prove useless with those powers of his.  
  
With a sigh, Julia decides to just go on and get this next interview over with. Upon arriving at the door, she is just about to knock when she feels something land on her back and hold her tightly.  
  
"How ya doin'! Did you come with more candy?"  
  
Julia, with Todd on her back, just walks inside. She goes to the couch, pries the small boy off her, and sits him on the couch, while she pulls up a chair across from him. She rather casually gets out a bag of mini Snickers from her backpack and hands it to him.  
  
Todd's eyes get all wide and sparkly. "You are a Goddess." He starts tearing away at those wrappers like a starving wolf.  
  
Julia- Can we do the interview now? You're my 3rd and final one.  
  
Todd- Whath abwout Fwed? ::mouth full of Snickers::  
  
Julia- I've decided not to do him.  
  
Todd- Hey that's bogus, yo! Does that mean he don't get no candy?  
  
Julia- Why yes, and it also means that YOU would get all of it instead. ::wry smile::  
  
Todd- ::grins:: Okay. ::he sits indian style on the couch:: So whatcha gonna ask the Toad, huh?  
  
Julia- Well.....::she looks at her papers::.....you answered the first part of the first question......now tell me what your special abilities are.  
  
Todd- I'll show ya! ((Yes, Todd seems to love to show off. I've noticed this.)) ::he goes about hopping around the room, does a little breakdance on the floor, jumps off the ceiling and walls a few times, before settling back on the couch::  
  
Julia- Amazing! Just how high can you jump?  
  
Todd- Heh.....I can clear the gate at the Xavier Institute.....which is about 15 feet high...  
  
Julia- I am certainly impressed. What else can you----  
  
Todd- ::suddenly hops next to her:: You're impressed?  
  
Julia- Of course. That's a nifty 'lil power.  
  
Todd- ::blinks at her::  
  
Julia- What is it? ::blinking right back at him::  
  
Todd- Well....you're just the nicest lady I've ever met.  
  
Julia- Really? Why thank you, Todd. ::smiles::  
  
Todd- Welcome.  
  
Julia- So as I was gonna ask, what else can you do? I take it there's more then just jumping.  
  
Todd- ::he points to an apple WAY over on the other side of the house, sitting on the kitchen counter:: This! ::tongue lashes out and grabs the apple::  
  
Julia- Incredible! How long is that tongue? ::she is writing things down in her notebook as she asks this::  
  
Todd- Wouldn't YOU like to know. ::grin::  
  
Julia- It was a matter-of-fact question.  
  
Todd- ::chuckles:: I honestly don't know, Lady.  
  
Julia- Ms. Cambell. Can we get that straight here? Ms. CAMBELL. ::folding arms::  
  
Todd- May I just call you Julia? ::singsong::  
  
Julia- Uhm......yes I suppose so.  
  
Todd- ^_^  
  
Julia- All right, well how do you like your school?  
  
Todd- Ehh.....::he looks down, frowning::  
  
Julia- Hm, take it you don't get treated well.  
  
Todd- No.  
  
Julia- Awww. But why? You seem like a decent kid to me. ::smiling to assure him::  
  
Todd- Thanks. But see, no one likes the Toad. Well no one but......::thinks about his friends::....uhhh no one.  
  
Julia- What about Lance?  
  
Todd- Well he's at least "decent" to me.  
  
Julia- Pietro?  
  
Todd- ::grimaces:: One word. Ice cubes.  
  
Julia- That's two words. And what do you mean, ice cubes? ::arching a brow::  
  
Todd- I mean me, pants. Pietro, ice cubes. Pietro putting ice cubes down pants. Get it?  
  
Julia- ::giggles:: I see!  
  
Todd- It's not funny. Despite popular belief, I am NOT cold-blooded.  
  
Julia- ::giggles again anyway:: What about Fred?  
  
Todd- Oh he's my friend.....I guess. Hard to know what goes through HIS brain though.  
  
Julia- What's your favorite subject at school?  
  
Todd- Don't have one.  
  
Julia- Least?  
  
Todd- I hate school altogether, yo. So they are ALL least.  
  
Julia- That's a shame. ::shakes her head:: Ok so do you have a favorite hobby?  
  
Todd- ::suddenly looks sheepish::  
  
Julia- Well?  
  
Todd- Naahhh.....you'd only laugh at me.  
  
Julia- No I wouldn't!  
  
Todd- Yes you would!  
  
Julia- I would not, Todd. Now what is your favorite hobby?  
  
Todd- ::sighs:: All right.....it's....uhm.....pressing flowers. But nobody knows that about me, so no telling!!  
  
Julia- That isn't something to laugh at, it's cute! ::smiles:: I never knew a boy would like to collect pressed flowers.  
  
Todd- Yeah well....::embarrassed smile::  
  
Julia- Why do you like to do that?  
  
Todd- I got my own reasons. ::looking at the floor::  
  
Julia- All right, all right, I won't press the issue. ::then giggles at her own pun::  
  
Todd- ::giving her "the look"::  
  
Julia- Okay so let's do more favorites. What's your favorite color?  
  
Todd- Don't tell Pietro, but I like silver.  
  
Julia- Ha! Okay I won't. ::chuckles:: Favorite food?  
  
Todd- ::rubs chin:: Does that only include regular food?  
  
Julia- Uhh...what's "regular" food? ::bwink::  
  
Todd- You know! Regular food.  
  
Julia- ::shrugs:: I guess so?  
  
Todd- Okay well in that case it's pizza, yo! In fact, I could really go for some right now....::he picks up the phone and dials::  
  
Julia- Uhm....Todd?  
  
Todd- Yeah, gimme two large pies with the works.....and don't skimp on the anchovies this time, yo!! I mean it or no 50 cents tip!! ::a pause:: Who you callin' a cheapskate, man?? Oh yeah?? Is that so? Well howabout I come down there and slime your entire-  
  
Julia- TODD!  
  
Todd- ::smiles meekly:: Uhhhh......yeah well no hard feelings. Just get those pizzas here! And don't forget.......30 minutes or it's FREE! ::slams phone down:: Losers.  
  
Julia- ::taking a minute to breathe deeply:: Was that necessary?  
  
Todd- Yeah! Those pizza guys down there are always givin' us a hard time. Just cause me and Fred prank called them 20 times in one week.....  
  
Julia- o-o  
  
Todd- You like anchovies?  
  
Julia- This isn't about me. Shall we?  
  
Todd- Shall we what? ::eyes widen a bit::  
  
Julia- Get on with it?  
  
Todd- Yo! I'm only 14 here! ::blinking at her::  
  
Julia- That's not what I meant!  
  
Todd- What do you mean?  
  
Julia- I mean, let's continue!  
  
Todd- With what?  
  
Julia- The questions!!  
  
Todd- Heh....I knew that. ::another sheepish grin::  
  
Julia- ::cradling her head in both hands for a second:: How do you rate yourself on a scale of 1-10?  
  
Todd- Now wait a second......rate myself on what??  
  
Julia- A scale......you know, 1-10.  
  
Todd- No I mean what!  
  
Julia- What do you mean what?  
  
Todd- What kind of scale is it??  
  
Julia- Todd, are you in ANY way related to Lance?  
  
Todd- No way, yo! But what does that have to do with scales?  
  
Julia- -.-; Nothing. Just......all right. Pick a number.  
  
Todd- Okay! Uhm.......3.  
  
Julia- Only 3?  
  
Todd- .....4?  
  
Julia- No no no. Why did you pick 3?  
  
Todd- Should it be 5? Or maybe 6?  
  
Julia- NO! You're supposed to rate yourself on a scale of 1-10!  
  
Todd- Yeah but concerning what? ::looking utterly confused::  
  
Julia- Concering......yourself!  
  
Todd- What about myself?  
  
Julia- PICK A NUMBER!!  
  
Todd- I did! I said 3!! ::looking like he's ready to hide under the couch::  
  
Julia- Ok! So why 3? Tell me WHY you picked 3!  
  
Todd- I dunno.....you told me to pick a number!  
  
Julia- ::face goes blank:: Okay. Mr. Tolansky. Let's. Just. Forget that one.  
  
Todd- All right. But it's 8. I think I'm an 8.  
  
Julia- ::falls over::  
  
Todd- ::tilts his head at her:: Uhm.....you ok?  
  
Julia- ::gathering herself up off the floor:: Just fine, Todd. Just fine. Shall we move on?  
  
Todd- Move on wh---  
  
Julia- WITH THE INTERVIEW.  
  
Todd- Right! ::sweatdrops::  
  
Julia- Ok, let's try something different. Pick the word that sounds better to you each time. Ready?  
  
Todd- ::does a salute::  
  
Julia- Black or white?  
  
Todd- Uh Julia?  
  
Julia- ....yes?  
  
Todd- What if I don't like black or white? I told you I like silver.  
  
Julia- No, Todd, that doesn't apply. You're just supposed to pick one or the other.  
  
Todd- Okay. Black.  
  
Julia- Goooood. Now dog or cat?  
  
Todd- Cat! ^-^  
  
Julia- ::grins:: I see this is a good choice. Howabout.....sun or moon?  
  
Todd- Moon!  
  
Julia- Upstairs or downstairs?  
  
Todd- Heh....upstairs. ::grins::  
  
Julia- Left or right?  
  
Todd- Left?  
  
Julia- Backwards or forwards?  
  
Todd- Forwards.  
  
Julia- Fly or Butterfly?  
  
Todd- Yo! Both! And might I add, butterflies are yummy in applesauce.  
  
Julia- ::goes pale::  
  
Todd- Whoa! You ok? ::blinks::  
  
Julia- Just....fine.....::looking a little green::.......howabout we move on now...  
  
Todd- ::shrugs::  
  
Julia- Okay so do you----  
  
(At that moment, who should come dashing in but.......yep you guessed it! :P)  
  
Pietro- Hey! Look whose here again! I told ya, Todd, she wants me! ::smirks::  
  
Julia- Why Mr. Maximoff. I am SO surprised to see you.  
  
Pietro- I bet you are! ::grabs another chair and sits next to her::  
  
Todd- ::just gives Pietro a look::  
  
Julia- I wish you would not keep interrupting my interviews, Mr. Maximoff.  
  
Pietro- Damn lady! Call me Pietro! ::leans closer:: Of course, you may call me the very informal "Petey", if you wish. ::low and sultry::  
  
Julia- ::groans:: -.-;  
  
Todd- Hey is it over now, Julia? Talkin' about butterflies made me hungry and I wanna go to the kitchen for a snack.  
  
Julia- ::looking green again:: Actually, Mr. Tolansky....  
  
Pietro- Oh! HE gets to call you Julia, huh? Why not me? Huhhuhhuh??  
  
Julia- ::sigh:: Fine, call me Julia.  
  
Pietro- Hee hee. Knew you liked me.  
  
Todd- ::his eyes catch sight of a cockroach wandering around her chair. He watches it intently:  
  
Julia- Of course I like you Pietro---  
  
Pietro- HA! Knew it! ::grins:: Now, I still have plenty of those con---  
  
Julia- .......in a PROFESSIONAL manner. Now if you don't mind, I would like to finish this interview up so I can finally get out of here....  
  
Todd- ::has slowly started to slink off the couch, and is now on all fours as he stalks the cockroach::  
  
Pietro- You're gonna leave for good? ::pouts::  
  
Julia- I'm afraid so. I believe I've had my fill of the BrotherHood.  
  
Todd- ::just as the cockroach starts to climb a leg of Julia's chair, he shoots his tongue out to grab it.....only to grab the leg as well, and accidentally flip the chair over as he draws back::  
  
~CRASH!~  
  
Julia- ::now on the floor, twitching::  
  
Pietro- Nice work, slimeball. ::shakes his head and in a flash has Julia resting her head on his lap, and he is sprawled out on the couch. In that second, he also kicked Todd off::  
  
Todd- Owch. ::in a heap on the floor::  
  
Pietro- Nee hee hee....oh but this will be fun. I can play doctor! ::he grins mischievously::  
  
Julia- ::stirring:: Wha-what happened?  
  
Pietro- The sight of me caused you to swoon, I'm afraid. No worries. It happens all the time. ::running a hand through her hair::  
  
Julia- ::realizes her head is resting on his lap. She looks up into his azure blue eyes, and her cheeks turn a deep shade of red::  
  
Todd- ::getting himself up:: Yo, Pietro, you got one mean kick. ::hops back over to the couch and sits on the arm:: Is she all right?  
  
Pietro- Oh, she's fine. ::not looking at him::  
  
Julia- Pietro?  
  
Pietro- Yes, Julia? ::giving her a rather cute smile::  
  
Julia- Would you mind?  
  
Pietro- ::cocky grin:: No, I wouldn't. ::leans down and kisses her::  
  
Todd- ::chuckles and goes off to the kitchen to get applesauce::  
  
Julia- ::shoots up to her feet:: WILL YOU PLEASE CUT THIS OUT!  
  
Pietro- What?? ::sits with his hands folded in his lap::  
  
Julia- ::folding her arms with a huff:: .....  
  
Pietro- Why can't you just admit you want me?  
  
Julia- ::growls:: That's it, I am OUT of here! Good BYE! :heads for the door::  
  
Todd- Wait wait! You gotta try my special recipe before you go! ::he hops over to her, mixing something in a bowl::  
  
Julia- ::seeing what's in the bowl she turns a deep shade of green and runs out of the house clutching her stomach::  
  
Pietro- ::looking miffed:: Women.  
  
Todd- You can say that again!  
  
  
  
~End~  
  
::giggles:: Hope you liked. :) Please review if you read this! Anybody want me to do any X-Men characters? I might if enough requests pour in.  
  
~Ami~ 


End file.
